


Back

by tmmzxx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Suicide Squad AU, noya and tanaka are only mentioned for a second tho, ok im really bad at tags, plot bunnies are hopping around in my head like rabid easter bunnies, this is really self indulgent sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmmzxx/pseuds/tmmzxx
Summary: “What do you think you’re doing hmm, pushin’ down doors all over the place?” Hinata pouted, folding his arms, when suddenly, he saw it. The tall stature, with dark hair peeking from under his helmet and gleaming blue eyes shining at him.





	Back

**Author's Note:**

> this is just purely self indulgent and fluffy, plus this plot bunny has been running around my mind for DAYS so im back here on ao3 to give to you lovely people another on of my horrendous fics

Hinata hummed a soft tune under his breath as he pressed a button on his espresso machine, the machine whirring to life. He sighed and sat on his bed, looking around his cell and the multiple guards surrounding him. The machine beeped and Hinata picked his cup up, sipping the hot beverage slowly as he picked up his book and started reading the next chapter. In the book, the princess was getting rescued by a handsome prince and he couldn’t help but have tears prickle at the corner of his eyes. Yes, he knew his pudding was unpredictable, a lion one second and a kitten the next second. Yes, he knew the risks of being together with him, but he still stayed by him right? Hinata shook his head fiercely and willed the tears to go away. But gradually, Hinata felt hot tears slide down the sides of his face and drip onto the pages of the book he was holding. 

When suddenly, there was a large explosion sound. Hinata threw his book to a corner, his red hair swirling around his head like a halo of fire as he ducked down below the table. No, Hinata wasn’t scared, he was just staying alive. His pudding always told him that true bravery was not always immediately facing something but maybe sometimes it was better to bid time and wait. Hinata toyed with his red hair and wondered what on earth was happening. He heard distant gunshots but pushed it to the back of his mind, choosing to stare at the blond tips of his hair. He mused about getting his tips redone and the loud commotion outside his cell faded to nothing but white noise. 

Just like that, his door was pushed down by god knows who. Hinata scowled and clambered out from under the desk. “What do you think you’re doing hmm, pushin’ down doors all over the place?” Hinata pouted, folding his arms, when suddenly, he saw it. The tall stature, with dark hair peeking from under his helmet and gleaming blue eyes shining at him. Hinata jolted, his eyes widening, not daring to believe the sight in front of him. The unknown man smirked, ripping off his helmet in one fluid motion, baring that face, the face Hinata dreamt of every night, to Hinata. Hinata felt tears again, the crystal drops glinting in the harsh lighting of his prison. “Hey.” Kageyama, always a man of few words, spoke after taking in the face he missed so much. Hinata wiped his tears and gazed at Kageyama, before leaping into his arms. He sobbed loudly, Kageyama rubbing his back soothingly. Hinata calmed himself down quickly, and pressed his lips to Kageyama, as though afraid he may disappear suddenly. “I got you something.” Kageyama whispered to Hinata lovingly as he beckoned Tanaka over to pass him a bulletproof vest. Hinata immediately seized it, wearing it on as he admired his position on the back of it. ‘SPIKER’ was emblazoned on the back of his jacket while Kageyama has a complimentary ‘SETTER’ on the back of his vest. Oh yes, the underground had finally gotten its queen back and the king and queen were finally going to rule together. 

Hinata and Kageyama walked out together, their positions blazing on their back as Nishinoya’s laugh echoed manically behind them like an ending soundtrack of a movie. Oh yes, Hinata thought as he walked out, Kageyama’s fingers tangled with his, he was finally where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked it!! its not really upto my standard but tell me if you guys want more ^_^


End file.
